


Clue

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sarcasm, Worried Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Peter comes home only to swing open the front door to the scent of blood, but where is Stiles? What beast or human had entered their home to hurt the teen? Peter goes on a rampage to find who's responsible, to find the teen in question. The answer is far more daunting than facing down another supernatural creature, Peter often times forgot just how clumsy his human was.





	Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Another teen wolf fic, this time featuring Peter and Stiles. I hope you all enjoy this little humorous fic, it was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> Be sure to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed the work. Also a reminder to those new or returning that I have a private blog on tumblr just for my writing. Details are in my profile.

 

Peter hummed in reply to what his nephew was saying over the phone, not really paying attention as he pulled into the drive of his townhouse.

“How very thrilling.” He smirked at the outraged reply to his insincere remark. “Dear nephew of mine, I’m afraid I can’t be of much help today. You’ll have to survive on your own.” He opened the door to his car (which Stiles normally referred to as ostentatious.) Rising from the driver's seat and pushing the door shut as he snorted at what Derek was saying across the line.

“Yes well I’m afraid whatever your betas are doing is your problem. You are the one who gave them the bite after all. Seems fitting that you should have to deal with the consequences.”

Peter grimaced as his nephew pointed out that Scott belonged to him. “Yes. Well as insulting as that is, he chose to be in your pack.” Sighing Peter shook his head as he walked up the drive to the front door. “In that instance I am eternally grateful for having been killed and thus relinquishing control over him to you. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking when I bit him.” He smirked to himself. “ I blame that on the insanity.” He couldn’t help but grin at the lame excuse. His nephews outrage only made him chuckle as he dug out his keys.

“I’m sure you all can survive for one night, it’s not like that ogre is going anywhere. They’re cumbersome beasts with limited intelligence. I’m sure your betas can relate.” Peter laughed at the spewing insults he was getting from his nephew (he refused to admit that Derek was his alpha). “Fine. I will see what I have in my collection of books, if I find something of merit on how to dispatch of the simple minded creature I will-” Peter froze as the door swung open. His keys falling from his hand as the coppery scent of blood tainted the air. He distantly could hear Derek asking what was wrong, but he couldn’t reply. All his senses could focus on was the scent of blood. Not his own, but that of the only other inhabitant of the townhouse. Stiles. 

His phone clattered to the ground as he stood there frozen for a split second before moving with all the speed his werewolf body could muster, whatever had gotten into the town house would be ripped asunder for having hurt the boy. Storming through the place trying to locate the offender or the boy in question. He passed through the living room which showed no sign of struggle, all the furniture was right where it had been before he left. Making his way further into the house, Peter headed for the kitchen where he knew a backdoor was. A good escape route for Stiles or worse a good entry point for whoever or whatever had harmed the boy. It was as he stepped into the doorway to the kitchen that he quickly located the source of the blood, his beta shift had emerged long before he even registered it. More than likely appearing the second he’d dropped his phone in the doorway, but all of that was gone from his mind. None of it mattered, all that mattered was finding the boy in question. The sight of the kitchen had his features falling away in shock. There was blood, not surprising since he had been able to scent it from the entry way after all, but it was still startling to see. 

There was a bloody handprint on the table which made his saliva thick, the threat of his lunch rising up his throat stilling him further as his eyes roved over the kitchen. There was a bloody knife on the floor a small pool of the crimson liquid below the sharp blade, blood droplets spattering the floor and another hand print on the fridge, cabinets. All leading towards where he stood. Stiles had been trying to escape, but from what? He saw that the backdoor was intact, no sign of forced entry and no sign of Stiles having tried to flee that way. Confusion warred with his frantic mind.

Spinning around his gaze followed the bloody handprint beside him on the doorway, leading back the way he came. he looked to the ground as his shift came forth once more at the sight of the blood he’d missed before, droplets which spotted the floor in a disjointed pattern. Some of which were smeared as Peter had stepped through them in his haste to reach the kitchen,he had to follow the blood. The blood would lead him to Stiles and whatever had harmed him. 

The droplets formed a trail down the hallway, Peter was in hot pursuit before he could even think to consider finding his phone, to see if Derek was still on the line or even to call Derek or the pack for help if he wasn’t. He had to find Stiles first, the boy was injured and might need medical attention that he couldn’t offer. A growing sense of dread made him wonder if the boy would need Derek’s help, if the bite might be all that would save his breakable human. His steps were heavy like the very breaths his lungs produced, the scent of blood was cloying. Bitter. A reminder that Stiles was somewhere in the town house and Peter didn’t even know what state he’d find the boy. Were he in his right mind he would have thought ahead and used all his available senses upon entering the house, would have thought to listen for the boys heartbeat. Peter was past thinking rationally at the moment and so all those logical arguments he would normally point out to others were lost on him. 

Instead the wolf stormed down the hallway, following the path of blood towards their bedroom. That made sense. Although there was no direct way out of the townhouse other than a window, it was where Stiles kept some of the weapons that had more than once saved his life. The knife in the kitchen hadn’t been enough to detour whatever was hurting him and so he’d scrambled for the stash of weapons in the bedroom. The door was ajar, bloody fingerprints on the handle. A palm print on the center of the door itself, Peter pushed it aside. His heart beating frantically as he knew his search was coming to an end, he prayed it would be a good ending. That he’d find Stiles bleeding, but whole. Triumphant over whatever beast had attempted to take the boy away from Peter. 

He rounded the wall which separated the majority of the bedroom from the small sitting room attached. The first thing he saw was a discarded shirt, bloody as if it had been pressed against a wound to stop bleeding. Something Peter knew the boy had done before in instances where his injuries were severe enough to trump a band aid. Swallowing against the gorge in his throat, Peter’s fangs and claws were prepared to rip into whatever might be lurking. There was no sign of the boy, but the blood lead towards the bathroom. The door was closed, but the blood smears there alluded to where Stiles had ventured. It only took three strides of his frantic body to make it to the door.

Swinging the bathroom door open in his haste, he distantly hurt it break at the force he used. The door handle cracking the wall as it was thrown backwards with the werewolf’s strength. The figure in the bathroom jumped, spinning around with wide eyes.

“Jesus christ Peter, what the hell?!” Stiles glared at the wolf. “Why the hell are you all grry?”

Peter’s shift fell away from him in an instant, his eyes roving over the lithe frame of his human. The boy was bare chested, proof that the bloody shirt from the bedroom had been the one Stiles had been wearing. There was blood on his chest, his arms trailing down to his hands which were held against his stomach.

“Stiles.” He rushed forward trying to find the wound. There was too much blood.

Stiles was giving Peter an incredulous look as the wolf tried to pull his hands away from each other and his stomach. “Uh yeah OW.” He shouted as he wrenched his hands back. Peter jerked his hands back to stare into his eyes. “What’s going on Peter?” Stiles prompted now that he had the wolfs attention.

“Your hurt.”

“Uh well yeah.” Stiles snorted. “That’s what happens when you cut yourself with a knife.” The boy tilted his head as if considering something. “Oh shit...You could smell the blood.”

Peter scowled back at the teen. “I’m so sorry.” Stiles tried to soothe the wolf only to wince and look down to the towel he had haphazardly wrapped around one hand. Peter followed his gaze and with a sharp breath realized that the wound wasn’t on the boys stomach, but rather his hand. It was in that instant that all his previous fears evaporated and his intelligence that he prided himself on returned. Peter placed a calm hand on the boys free arm, draining the boys pain. Stiles sighed in relief. “Thanks.” Peter gave a nod. “What happened?” His voice was hoarse in a way that spoke of the emotion the wolf felt, Stiles was kind enough not to mention it.

“I was trying out a new recipe and the knife slipped. I tried to move it and well.” He nodded down to his hand. “I was kinda freaked out by the blood.” He laughed. “Which is stupid giving half the shit we get into, but I did. I was just about to go to the hospital when you came in.” He smiled.

Peter sighed. “Alright, let's get you to the hospital.” He looked down at the boys wrapped hand. “How bad is it? You left blood-”

“Uh yeah so I almost passed out looking at it...So I’m gonna say pretty bad.” He gave a cheeky grin.

Peter snorted. “Come on.” He gently pushed the boy forward, his palm resting on the boys lower back. “We should get you a shirt.”

“Oh hell no, I am not wrestling myself into a shirt. Werewolf mojo or no, this is awkward enough as it is.”

Peter finally cracked a wry smile. “A button up Stiles.”

“Oh...Okay then.” The boy consented to letting Peter help him into the shirt, not mentioning that it was one of Peters. Stiles was smart enough to know that Peter was trying to scent mark him through having him wear his clothes. He gave a smile towards the wolf.

“Sorry for freaking you out.”

Peter shook his head, he couldn’t talk about that just yet. The fear that had lanced through him was so prodigious that the wolf was still afraid of saying something he couldn’t retract later. Leading Stiles down the hallway he found the boy looking down. 

“Well we’re gonna need a mop for that.” His head was tilting to the side as he watched the trail of blood he’d left behind them. Peter sighed as he pushed the boy along.

“What’s the kitchen look like?”

“Not good.” Peter managed to bite out.

“Right.” Stiles nodded as he caught onto the tense nature of the wolf beside him. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Peter replied coolly.

“Kinda is considering I was the one using a knife.”

The wolf snorted. “One uses knives in kitchens Stiles.”

“Yeah, but most people don’t slice their hand open to bone.”

Peter stilled.

Stiles flinched when he heard what just came out of his own mouth, giving Peter an embarrassed look he stammered. “Uh forget I said that.”

“You can see bone?” He growled.

“It might have been ligament, I don’t know.” The boy shrugged. “It’s gnarly and I have no desire to see it again.”

Peter gritted his teeth, doing his best to restrain his shift. Though he apparently failed in one area as Stiles muttered. “Your flashing your eyes.”

Peter took a calming breath, trying to reign in his wolf. “Your still doing it.” 

“Stiles.”

“Right. Sorry.”

They came to the entrance way only to hear a tinging sound of shouting. Peter glanced around only to sigh when he heard his nephews voice through his phone which was laying discarded by the door.

“Uh you were on the phone?”

“Yes. With Derek.”

Stiles snorted. “He’s gonna have kittens when he hears this.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he momentarily left his human’s side to collect the phone. “Stop your shouting.” He commanded through the phone. “I can hear you just fine without it.” There was more shouting despite his protests. “Everything is under control.” He sent Stiles an appraising look, the boy smiled back and gave a little wave with his un-bandaged hand. Peter scowled back at the boy. “Stiles cut himself and I smelled the blood. I’m taking him to the hospital no doubt to get stitches. Again.” Stiles whistled to himself as he glanced at the wall mirror in the entrance way rather than meeting Peter’s piercing gaze.

“Yes. I will let you know.” Peter ended the call, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

“So...How’s Derek?” Stiles ducked his head when he heard Peter growl. “Right...So get in the car?” He nodded as he moved towards the door to do just that. Peter let out a tense breath as he placed his hand once more on the boys lower back to lead him. Not even bothering to stop and lock the front door.

“You forg-”

“Leave it.”

“Right. Okay then...Not like someone's going to come and break in or anything...Not with the door open at least.” Stiles laughed. The human sighed when Peter didn’t offer a witty reply, instead choosing to open the door to his fancy car. “I’m going to get blo-”

“In.” 

Stiles sighed as he climbed into the car, letting Peter help him get buckled in before the wolf made his way to the drivers side. Stiles sat stone still as Peter started the car and tore backwards out of the drive, flipping the car around only to speed down the driveway. Sighing Stiles couldn’t help but mutter.

“It’s not going to help things if you get us killed on the way to the hospital.”

The sharp look he got had him looking out the window. Peter slowly released the gas pedal, taking the human’s words to heart despite wanting to get Stiles to the hospital as fast as possible.

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I didn’t even think about the mes-”

“I’m not mad.”

“You seem mad.”

“I’m not.” Peter assured the teen. “I was-” Peter scowled through the windshield.

“Scared.” Stiles supplied quietly. He didn’t comment when Peter gave a stilted nod. 

“I thought you had run to our bedroom to get your bat or some other weapon.”

“Ah... Well to be fair that makes sense.”

Peter snorted. “I saw the bloody knife, I should have figured it was your blood and not some creature. There was no proof of anything getting into the house. I unlocked the front door on my way in and the back door was still closed, no windows were broken either.” The self loathing in the wolf's voice had Stiles reaching over to place his hand over the wolfs.

“Peter. It’s okay, I mean anyone could have reacted that way and they don’t have your senses.”

“I should have realize that your heartbeat was normal.” The wolf self deprecatingly commented.

Stiles snorted. “Trust me for a while there it wasn’t.”

Peter sent him another glare. “What it wasn’t. I nearly had a panic attack, I’m grateful I didn’t though.” He chuckled as he looked down at his hand. “This is going to require needles isn’t it.”

Peter snorted. “Yes. Quite a few of them in fact.”

“Mean.”

“Sutures, a tetanus shot, possible blood and IV.”

“Shut up.” The boy groused.

Peter smirked at the childish response, it lessened some of the weight he’d felt in his chest since that heart stopping moment when he’d entered the town house. “Your not allowed to cook without supervision.”

“Ha ha.” Stiles muttered. “This is the first time I’ve cut myself thank you very much.”

“And where are we headed?” The wolf countered.

Stiles chose to ignore that question in lue of stating. “We could get burgers and shakes, I mean the wait at the ER is going to be hellish anyway might as well have some food while we wait.”

Stiles smirked at the glare he got. Shrugging the teen looked out the window with a smirk on his face.

“You should have called.” 

Stiles twisted about to stare at Peter quizzically. “Peter I was in shock, I couldn’t call you even if I had wanted to. Which is not to say I didn’t want to because I think out of the two of us you were way more equipped to deal with seeing my hand as it is. I’m just saying after I had calmed down I would have.”

Peter sighed, he supposed he should have expected a response like that, but it was hard to hear. Stiles was normally a level headed person. The fact that his injury had rattled him to the point where he was unable to call him spoke volumes of what his hand might look like. Then again the town house looked like a set from a horror flick.

“I was trying to make beef wellington.”

Peter smirked. “I see.”

“I think I screwed it up FYI.”

Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “And I’m pretty sure I dropped the meat.” Peter snorted. “Yes well that is the least of our concerns at the moment.”

Stiles shrugged. “It was going great up until this.” He gestured with his towel wrapped hand.

Peter shook his head as he slowed the car down to turn into the parking lot of the hospital. Maneuvering around other patrons and cars to find a parking spot nearest to the hospital.

“Peter I can walk, just chill.”

Peters growl had Stiles huffing. “Fine. I’m just saying it’s my hand that’s fucked up not my legs.” He stayed silent the rest of the time, luckily it only took two passes before a spot that was ‘peter approved’ became available. Stiles had to wait for Peter to come around and help as he couldn’t really get the buckle undone while juggling his wounded hand and the towel. The wolf didn’t have any issues unbuckling him, waiting for him to get out to shut the door and lock the car. Peter walked calmly if not stiffly beside him, hand once more rested on his back in silent comfort as well as a guide as if he was afraid the boy might turn and bolt.

“You uh...Coming in with me?”

Peter scowled as if that was a stupid question. “I just meant when they do the whole needle assault.” Peter smirked. “Yes.”

“Okay. Just remember no werewolf mojo.”

Peter sighed. “I’m well aware Stiles.”

Stiles couldn’t help but give the wolf a look, Peter flashed his eyes making Stiles laugh. “Come on zombie wolf we got a date with an irritated nurse...Melissa is going to kill me.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Is she working tonight?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Stiles replied. “She’ll hear about this one way or another.” 

Peter chuckled. “I’m sure she will.” 

Coming through the automatic doors the pair walked up to the check in counter, the check in nurse looked up. Saw who he was and smirked.

“Hello Stiles.”

“Uh hey there. So uh kitchen accident.” He held up his blood covered towel wrapped hand. The nurse didn’t look particularly impressed. She sighed and reached for the phone.

“Oh come on, don’t call Melissa.” Peter tightened his hand on the boys shoulder where it had migrated from the boys back, silently telling him to be silent. Stiles glared back at him. “Your not the one who’s going to have an angry nurse with needles on your ass.”

“Depending on what shots she needs to give you they might be in it.” Peter smirked in reply only to get an elbow to the ribs for it. The sound of the phone being put back on the receiver had them both turning their attention to the nurse. She smiled back at Stiles.

“She’ll be here in a minute.”

“Thanks. Can’t wait, totally happy not like nothing horrible is going to happen to my person because you jus-HEY Melissa, how are you?” 

The nurse scowled back at him, her eyes going from him to his hand to Peter. A calculating gaze.

“Uh kitchen accident.” He raised his hand once more to show it off.

“Uh huh. Come on.” She motioned for Stiles to follow her.

Stiles sighed as she swiped her card to get them back into the ER rooms. Following behind the nurse Stiles couldn’t’ help but mutter just for Peter’s benefit.

“She totally thinks you went kujo on me.”

Peter glared down at the laughing teen. Stiles face straightened however when Melissa motioned him to sit on the bed. “I’ll be right back to take a look at it.”

Stiles sighed as he leveraged himself up onto the bed. Peter ever looming beside him.

“Kujo?” The wolf replied.

Stiles snickered. “Totally.”

The wolf rolled his eyes. “I would offer to bite you all you want, but I’m afraid that might be taken in the wrong context here.”

Stiles snorted. “Just a little bit.” He gave the wolf a salacious grin. “We can always wait until we get home.”

“We will see.” 

“Oh come on, it’s just my hand.” Peter raised a brow to that effect.

“Fine.” Stiles pouted only to look up when Melissa came back in with a couple already prepared syringes.

“Hey now you don’t even know what happened. There will be no needles until I get to explain.”

Melissa barely gave him a passing look as she set up a small tray with things that she would most likely need. 

“I cut myself with a kitchen knife.”

“Mmhmm.”

“No seriously. I was making beef wellington.”

Melissa paused only to look up at him with a frown. Stiles nodded. She looked to Peter for confirmation which had Stiles muttering about a lack of faith in him telling the truth. He was ignored as Peter took over informing the nurse. 

“I wasn’t at home at the time, but upon arriving found a bloody knife and him trying to wrap his hand up.”

Melissa sighed. “The one time we have a normal injury.”

“HEY!” Stiles complained. “I’ve had plenty of normal injuries. So many normal injuries, I’m the pinnacle of what normal injuries are.” He paused. “That came out wrong.” Peter smirked at the boys frowning face, Melissa was too busy rolling her eyes as she put on a fresh pair of gloves.

“Alright let's take a look.” She rolled her chair forward and gave Stiles her mom look as she reached for the towel wrapped around his hand. Stiles winced as if already prepared for the pain the coming motion would cause him, he glanced over when he felt Peter’s hand slip under his shirt. He scowled only to see Peter grinning back at him. Arching his head back he could see that the wolf was hiding his arm from view as his veins went black and the same pain relieving effect filtered through his body. Stiles smirked.

“Nice.” Peter nodded.

“Well you certainly did a number on yourself.” 

Both Peter and Stiles turned, Peter had to bite his cheek to stop himself from growling at the sight of the boys hand. Stiles on the other hand twisted his head away.

“Oh god, gonna be sick.” Peter’s face ratcheted towards his human’s only to accept the hastily thrown sick bag from Melissa. Stiles gratefully took it with his free hand and heaved. Melissa gave the boy a pitying look, glancing towards Peter she muttered.

“He’s going to need to see a surgeon about this.”

Peter scowled back at her. “I can’t stitch this Peter, he did deep tissue damage.” Peter nodded even as he turned his attention towards Stiles who was panting now that he had finished getting sick.

“Your doing fine.” He promised the boy despite the lie laced in his words, he fought not to crinkle his nose at the scent of the boys sickness. By the passing amused glance Melissa gave him, he failed. Stiles groaned as he laid his head against Peter’s shoulder. “Don’t let me look at that again.”

Peter didn’t have to argue with that command, he laid his hand over the boys head in a soothing manner. “How soon can a surgeon be here?”

Melissa smiled gently back at him. “They’ll get here as soon as possible, but it might be a while. I’ll hook him up to fluids and give him some pain medicine as well as wrap it properly. You won’t be able-” She motioned towards the man’s hidden hand.

Peter gave a nod. “Of course.”

Melissa rolled back to prep what she could, getting an IV started was the best first step. Rising from her chair she motioned for Peter to help her.

“Let's get you laying down Stiles, let you relax while you wait.”

The boy nodded against Peter’s shoulder and with a bit of teamwork they got Stiles laying flat on the bed. His poorly wrapped hand laying on his stomach. Melissa cleaned off his good arm and swabbed it with alcohol. Smirking to herself when she saw Peter grimace at the smell.

“Alright Stiles. Just a little poke.”

“Lies.” He groaned.

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle at the forlorn tone of voice the boy used. He sighed upon seeing Stiles wince as the needle was pressed through his skin, Melissa smirked. “All done.” She quickly hung the fluid on the IV pole and fetched one of the premade syringes, biting off the cap and feeding the needle into one of the ports. Slowly depressing the plunger. When she was done she pulled the needle free, replaced the cap and disposed of it in the sharps bin.

“There we go. That should help with the pain, I’m going to put a proper dressing on it until the surgeon can get down here.” She glanced towards Peter. “Give it a few minutes and you can stop taking his pain.”

Peter gave a begrudging nod, Melissa didn’t bother to comment on the fact that he’d have to release the boy sooner or later. Peter scowled as he watched the nurse remove the hastily made bandage that Stiles had used to stem the bleeding. The wound was deep just as the nurse had said, the flash of white he could make out had him clenching his teeth as his fangs dropped. The wolf was relieved when the crisp dressing Melissa was applying blocked the wound from sight. It only took a few minutes for Melissa to be pleased with her work, gently tapeing the bandage down before moving to throw away the garbage. Standing she smiled down at Stiles who was laying there staring at the ceiling, she could already tell that the drugs were beginning to take effect by the glaze forming over his eyes.

“You’ll be okay.” She patted his shoulder.

Stiles gave a jerky nod. Looking towards Peter, Melissa cautioned the wolf.

“When the surgeon gets here they might ask you to leave.”

She glared when the wolf growled. “Your not his parent or relative for that matter, they won’t allow friends or-”

“Can’t I just say he’s allowed?” Stiles asked in a tired voice.

Melissa sighed. “Depending on what surgeon you get maybe.” She glanced towards Peter. “No causing a scene, they can kick you out and that’s something you don’t want. You’ll want to be here afterward, you get kicked out they won’t let you back in until the sheriff arrives and clears you.” Peter flared his eyes at her. “And don’t do that.” She pointed at his face. Looking away at the irritated wolf, Melissa smiled down at Stiles. “I’ll call your dad.”

“Or you could just end me now.”

She laughed. “I’ll call your dad.”

“Coward.” He called after her as she left the small room. Sighing Stiles let his head thunk back into the pillow. “Well this day keeps getting better and better.”

Peter came to gaze down at him, Stiles smiled up at him. “Surprise.”

The wolf snorted. “You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah I know that Peter, it’s not like I cut off my hand.” The growl he got for his comment had Stiles smirking. “Chill zombie wolf, I’m not looking forward to the threat of surgery, but it’s not the worst thing that could happen. I mean I didn’t bleed to death so there’s that-”

“Stop talking.” 

“ So uh how much of a mess did I leave in the kitchen.”

“Stiles.”

“Right stop talking.” The boy nodded a little more vigorously than needed. “Dad’s going to flip his shit.”

The wolf rolled his eyes. “For once it is not supernaturally related, I would think he would be happy for it.” The dour look he got had him smiling.

“This is my dad, you know the sheriff? He’s going to be suspicious simply because it happened at your house. Never mind that you weren’t there at the time.”

The wolf nodded. “True. Derek can corroborate our claim.”

Stile snorted. “Yeah that doesn’t hold much sway with my dad.” His eyes rolled across the many different items in the room even as he talked. Curious as to what they all did, but beginning to fall into a fog.

“I was under the impression he liked my nephew.”

Stiles canted his head back towards Peter. “He likes Derek over you, but that’s not to say he likes Derek all that much.”

“Ah Derek is the lesser of two evils.”

Stiles snorted only to let out a small laugh. “Something like that.”

Peter hummed. “I could always invite him to the crime scene.”

“Don’t call it that!” Stiles hissed. “God do you want him to shoot you?”

Peter sighed. “He wouldn’t be able to hur-”

“Chris gave him bullets.” Stiles replied factually. “Many many bullets, like all the bullets. So many.”

“Ah.” Peter frowned, his head tilting a bit when he took in the boys sudden change in tone.

Stiles laughed. “Yeah that changed your tune didn’t it?” He laughed again when he received an icy glare for his mocking comment.

Peter took a deep breath. “Regardless of how it happened, I am relieved that you will be alright.”

“Yeah me too. I’d hate for something to happen to me, I like me.” Stiles was quiet a moment before he snickered to himself. Peter gave him a curious look only to scowl when Stiles laughed and tried to stifle it with his good hand.

“What is so funny? Are the drugs too much for you?” He glanced towards the IV with a frown.

“No.” Stiles snorted. “I-I just thought of something funny.”

“Do tell.”

“Uh what you said before...The crime scene.” He laughed once more.

Peter raised a brow. Stiles laughed again. “It was miss scarlet in the kitchen with the knife.” Stiles laughed. “Get it? Clue. Crime scene.” The laughter didn’t stop even though his ‘joke’ was apparently over, he didn’t even seem to care to see what kind of reaction he was going to get from Peter.

Peter sighed at the boys humor, pulling away he stuck his head out the curtain long enough to call out to Melissa who was just down the hall.

“You gave him too much.”

She jerked her head up with a frown to the wolf. Peter sighed when Stiles laughter was heard down the hall, the nurse smirked back at him and then walked away. Peter glared after her.

“Peter! We have to tell dad that!”

Sighing the wolf walked back into the small room to await the arrival of the sheriff. It would seem that he would be responsible for informing the man of what really transpired. Stiles version of the events weren’t going to be all that helpful in keeping Peter from having him meet the sheriffs new bullets.

 


End file.
